


Rainy Days and Mondays

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Diners, Fluff and Smut, Human Benny Lafitte, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all their plans cancelled due to the rain on a hot summer day, Dean, Benny and Cas find themselves lounging half naked on the couch watching the Food Network. So bored with that, that they're nearly falling asleep, they find better ways to spend their time and it all starts with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



There's that song that goes, "Rainy days and Mondays always get me down." It's pouring outside, has been all day. Cas's plans for visiting the local bee range were canceled because of the rain. Dean and Benny had planned on going to the farmer's market to check on new local produce, but the rain had thwarted those plans, as well. That's how the three of them found themselves in the apartment above the diner on what should have been a beautiful summer day.

Rain pattered against the window as murky grey light filtered in through the rivulets of water on glass. Despite the rain, it was still hot outside and in the apartment. Dean lounged across the couch, shirt off, no socks, jeans slung low when he didn't even bother with a belt. His head rested on Benny's lap. The chef was equally unclothed, wearing only a pair of light pants. He stroked his fingers through Dean's hair with one hand and draped his other arm across the back of the couch. Cas sat on the floor beside Dean, his head resting on the couch and Dean's stomach. Dean twirled his fingers through a lock of Cas's hair.

On the TV, some cooking show was on, talking about the way food was prepared in some foreign country. Cas wasn't paying attention, his eyes were closed and he just focused on the way Dean's stomach rose and fell with each breath. Dean's eyes were on Cas and how nice he looked when he was calm and relaxed, smiling that small smile. Benny was watching the show, but every so often he looked down at Dean, found that fond smile on his face as he watched Cas. He brushed a bit of hair away from Dean's forehead and the man looked up at Benny.

"Hey, sugar," Benny said with a grin.

"Hey, yourself," Dean replied quietly, not wanting to disturb Castiel.

Benny leaned down to press a kiss to Dean's lips. He hummed and sighed, reaching up a hand to hold the side of Benny's face and run back through his hair. Their lips played against each other for a moment and Dean tipped his head back a little in the kiss.

Castiel lifted his head and watched them kissing. He just stared for a moment, deciding on what to do, then slowly slid his hand up Dean's stomach and over his chest. Dean broke the kiss with Benny, lips parted and he lifted his head to look at Cas. Benny followed his gaze and smiled.

"Well, hey there little bluebird," Benny purred and reached out a hand to cup his cheek. "Care to join us?"

"Yes, I would." Castiel nodded. He climbed onto the couch on top of Dean, straddling him. Cas placed kisses along Dean's torso, from his belly up to his chest. His hands were kept to Dean's sides, sliding upwards along with the kisses.

Dean hummed again and ran a hand through Castiel's hair, arching his body into those kisses. Benny reclaimed Dean's mouth in another kiss and Dean kept a hand on both of them. He loved this, being surrounded by the two of them, Cas above, straddling him, and Benny behind. Both their lips pressed to him, his lips and his body. Their hands caressing him, touching, grabbing. Fingers in his hair or splayed across his ribs.

Cas's lips pressed kisses all over Dean's chest, up along his collar bone and towards his neck. Benny broke the kiss with Dean so he could steal one from Castiel and Dean watched them, his lips still parted. He lifted both hands to bring them to Castiel's shirt, he was the only one of the three still wearing one. It was a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up and Dean undid each button from throat to waist. Cas shrugged out of it, doing his best not to break the kiss with Benny, while Benny held a hand to the man's cheek, keeping him close.

With Cas's chest bared, Dean planted his hands on Cas's hips and sat up enough to place kisses along his chest and shoulders. Benny shifted behind Dean, turning to face Castiel and Dean's back. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, hugging him as he continued kissing Castiel, who sat in Dean's lap. When the kiss broke, Benny brought his lips along the backs of Dean's shoulder and up his neck while Dean traded to steal Cas's lips for his own.

He slid his hands up Castiel's back, nails dragging across his warm skin up and then back down again. Castiel moaned into the kiss and pressed himself down against Dean's lap, making Dean groan. Dean could hear Benny chuckling, his mouth not far from Dean's ear. Benny grazed teeth over the shell of his ear, then murmured, "Think we can have a little more fun playin' this game in the bedroom. Little more space, too."

Dean and Cas's kiss was broken so Dean could reply, "You're not wrong about that... What do ya' say, Cas?"

"Yes, I agree." He nodded, eyes half closed, mouth half open, head tilted to the side and looking as if he was about to kiss Dean again. Then he did, letting eyelids fall shut again as he did so. Dean managed a laugh into the kiss as he returned it. He wound one arm around Castiel's waist and held him securely.

Benny stood from the couch behind them and came around to grab Dean's free arm, he pulled the man up to stand, holding Cas who now wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Benny walked backwards as he led the pair of them over to the bedroom. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, climbed on and walked on his knees up to the head of it, dropping Castiel onto his back. He straddled the smaller man, sitting up and running his hands over Castiel's chest.

Watching them for a moment, just enjoying the show, Benny shucked his pants off and then climbed onto the bed. He took a moment to consider where he wanted to be, then sidled up behind Dean. Large hands started on Dean's hips and slid down his thighs as Benny molded himself to Dean's back. He kissed at shoulder and neck again, this time biting softly in a way that made Dean groan just the way Benny liked.

His hands moved up Dean's thighs, over his crotch and worked open the fly of his jeans. Benny slipped a hand inside and grabbed Dean's cock, pulling it free and stroking it. Dean let his head fall back to rest on Benny's shoulder and he rocked himself into that stroking hand. Beneath them, Castiel opened his eyes and sat watching the show, lips parted and already breathing a little heavy.

Cas brought his own hand to his crotch, stroking himself through the layers of his boxers and suit pants first, before giving into the need to open them and free himself. Having Dean on display there like that was so hot; watching the way Benny made him pant and moan was one of Cas's favorite things. He never thought of himself as much of the voyeur until he found himself in this relationship. But he liked seeing Dean in pleasure. He liked the way Benny could do that to Dean.

When Dean finally opened his eyes and looked down at Cas, he tried for a scowl, but was in too much pleasure for it to hold much anger. "No, no, we can't have this..." He said, pulling Castiel's hand away from his own dick.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of his hand, but it was short lived, because Dean's hand replaced it. The man half bent over, holding himself up with one hand at Cas's hip, while the other stroked Castiel's long shaft. Benny leaned over Dean, kissing at his back now while he kept on stroking at Dean's dick. Somewhere in Cas's sex-fogged mind he realized that meant Benny was the only one without a hand to please him. But Benny was doing alright for the moment, just loving on Dean.

When it wasn't enough, when they all wanted more skin-to-skin contact, Dean shed his jeans and tossed them aside, then he tugged Castiel's pants and boxers down and discarded them as well. With all three men naked now, the fun was really going to start. Castiel was still on his back but Dean and Benny no longer straddled him. Dean took up a place a little lower and brought his mouth to Castiel's cock this time. Kisses were placed along it first before he took it into his mouth and began sucking.

Castiel closed his eyes, giving up watching what was going on in favor of just appreciating Dean's amazingly skilled mouth and tongue as he sucked him off. Benny retrieved a bottle of lube before rejoining them on the bed, getting behind Dean once more. He ran a hand over the length of Dean's back, then down over his ass, giving one cheek a squeeze. Dean moaned around Cas's cock and Castiel let out a pleasured cry.

Benny squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers, then pushed one slowly inside Dean, who instantly pushed back onto it, wanting more. The moaning continued from both men, Dean sucking more vigorously at Castiel and Cas planting a hand in Dean's hair, fist clenching around the short strands. Benny smiled to see them both, enjoying every second of it, their moans music to his ears. When he pushed a second finger into Dean, the man moaned again, this time having to pause in sucking Castiel.

He lifted his mouth off the other man, replacing it with a hand to stroke Castiel. Dean pressed his face into Castiel's side, moaning hot breath across his skin as he fucked himself back onto Benny's fingers. Benny kept a hand on Dean's back, rubbing it soothingly while Castiel's hand started petting through Dean's hair. Dean's hand continued moving over Castiel's shaft, not wanting him to miss a beat of this just because he was distracted. Benny stretched Dean out, a practice that was easy these days with as much sex as they had and soon pushed a third finger into Dean, getting him nice and loose.

"God, Benny..." He rolled his hips and took in those fingers. "Gonna just tease me all night."

Benny chuckled, spread his fingers and then made a few twists of his wrist to make Dean moan loudly. "Gee, I dunno, this is kinda fun. What do you say, bluebird, you enjoyin' the show?"

Castiel blinked his eyes open and focused on Dean, the way he writhed in pleasure, his face pressed to Cas's chest, mouth open, hand stroking Castiel. "Of course... but I might enjoy it more if you give Dean what he wants..."

"See. Cas is on my side..." Dean panted, running his thumb over the head of Castiel's dick, then giving a bite to one of his nipples. Castiel was lost to Benny by then, as he threw his head back and let out a low groan. Dean kept at it, pinching Cas's nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it.

"Then I guess I better give you what ya' want, Dean," Benny said, leaning over Dean to speak into his ear. It made Dean shiver, but not so much as when Benny straightened and pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass. Their absence made him gasp against Castiel's chest, warm breath over damp skin. It was a short lived empty feeling, as Benny soon began pushing his thick cock into Dean's ass.

Dean groaned low, braced the arm not busy with Cas's dick against the bed and pushed himself back onto Benny until the man filled him. Benny's hands held onto Dean's hips, fingers curled around his hipbones, using them to guide Dean's body. Everyone stopped as Benny held himself deep inside Dean and Dean grew accustomed to the feeling. Castiel shifted down the bed until he was directly beneath Dean. He held the man's face between his hands and kissed his lips. Dean moaned into the kiss as he returned it and that's when Benny pulled out.

The pace was set, slow and steady and soon, Dean's hand began stroking Cas once again. He managed to match the pace of Benny's thrusts as he stroked Castiel's dick, wanting him to keep time with Benny, giving both his men pleasure. All three of them moaned as the rhythm quickened, the passion mounting between them all. Benny threw his head back and took Dean harder and faster with each thrust. Dean's hand moved quickly over Castiel's cock until the kiss had to be broken. Castiel pressed his head into the mattress beneath him and thrust up into Dean's hand. They all three moved together, thrusting and pumping and moaning and grunting.

Castiel's hands were everywhere on Dean that he could reach, gripping his hair, his arms, his shoulders, scratching along his back. He would have been stroking Dean's cock if he could have feasibly reached it. How Dean was able to keep it together enough to stroke Cas so expertly was beyond the man's comprehension, his own mind so overcome with the the act as it was. Having a moaning, panting Dean above him did things to Castiel, it turned him on so much that it could have made him hard without even a single touch. He barely kept it together with the fierce way Dean stroked him.

Benny was lost to the great feeling of Dean's ass, a place he loved to bury himself. He was always the dominant one between them, where Dean was happy regardless of whether he was giving or receiving. Dean, of course, was full of bliss, with Benny at his back and Castiel beneath him. His shaft, while not being touched, smacked against Castiel's thigh with each time Benny pounded into him. Castiel did his best to rub his thigh along Dean's dick and reveled in the way it made him moan.

Dean was the first to come, doing so with a gasped warning to Benny before he threw his head back and shouted. He spilled his seed all over Castiel and clenched his muscles around Benny, his hand around Castiel. And Cas came next, thrown over almost by the sounds of Dean's orgasm alone and the recklessness of his hand's stroking. Benny, buried deep inside Dean, rocked his hips a few last times into that tightly clenched ass and let himself go, shooting his load into Dean.

Their pleasured cries all slowly died out, to be replaced by heaving breaths as they all tried to get air back into their lungs. Castiel's mouth was dry and his heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to kiss Dean all over and did so, stealing his panting mouth sloppily. Benny nearly collapsed over Dean's back, holding himself up with one arm and placing little kisses along Dean's shoulders. He used his other hand to help pull himself out of Dean's ass, then fell to his side next to them.

Closer to Castiel, Benny kissed at the man's arm until Castiel managed to stop kissing Dean long enough to give the bigger man a proper kiss. That's when Dean finally collapsed, just resting his head on Castiel's chest, listening to the pounding beat of his heart. He kept his eyes open and watched Cas and Benny share a lazy kiss. When they pulled apart, he saw Benny smiling with a sated, happy grin. Castiel moved a hand into Dean's hair and began trailing his fingers through it. Dean closed his eyes, feeling hot and tired and happy.

Castiel looked down at Dean, then back to Benny and smiled as well. He beckoned Benny to move closer and the man obliged. He shifted over in the bed until he was pressed to Dean and Cas's side, threw an arm over Dean and gave Castiel another kiss to his lips. Cas kept one arm wrapped around Dean, his hand resting on Benny's arm and the other arm wrapped around Benny's shoulders. Looking back on it all, he wasn't sure how he managed to join these two in this relationship exactly. He just sort of fell into it. And while at first he thought being in a relationship with two other men might feel odd or wrong, Castiel discovered it only meant more love all around. There wasn't much jealousy; instead, it was mostly just a great shared affection.

He got very used to that and couldn't imagine anything better as he fell asleep. Distantly, he heard the TV still on in the other room, the sound of the Food Network faintly traveling through the bedroom's open door and laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing universe that I'm working on that's so far just being referred to as "Diner AU" until I write a full story and give it a better name. In it, Dean and Benny are in an established relationship where they run a soul food diner and live in the apartment above. Cas, a kindergarten teacher, joins their relationship after he starts coming to the diner every day for breakfast. So far it's just a bunch of ficlets all posted on my tumblr (url the same as my pseudo here) under the tag diner-au.


End file.
